Haloid
by Firestorm2057
Summary: All AI come from somewhere... Well, used to. There are few new AI who are freshly made from programming. They also said that all Forerunner tech recovered from the war was given to the Infinity. Well, they also used to said that too. And now... This may change most of the stuff that people define AI. I don't own anything. (Title Update: Changed it. No relation to Monty Oum.
1. Prologue

**AN: **I'm new to writing, so I'm pretty sure you all know I'd appreciate flaming and non-constructive criticism /sarcasm

Anyway...I don't own Halo or Vocaloid. I am not affiliated with 343 or anything else. All I own is the plot and the OC's.

Also, I kinda need ideas for names for other characters

**_UNSC Midnight Spear_**

**_Heavily Modified Marathon-Class Cruiser_**

**_1430 Hours January 024, 2565_**

**[SCIENCE DECK]**

"Sir, the Director is ready to begin the programs" An AI said to the commander of the ship

"Good. Make sure to remind him later that we are on a clock here. We have to have these things operational by the end of the month" Commander Markus said "Zeta. Pull up the science lab on the monitor"  
"Science lab… Up sir."

_"Ah, Commander... Just about to call you up, sir. The programs are just about ready to be activated. Just making some last minute checks on their programming" A scientist said, looking at the screen_

"Jacobs, where is the Director?" Markus asked

_"He's just checking up on the robotic units were going to put them in" Jacobs replied_

_"And their doing just fine, sir" The Director walked on screen pulling out a pen from his jacket pocket, "All their missing is the new AI. Though, there may be a slight problem with getting them up to combat level"_

"And what might that be?"

"_These new AI aren't copied from a human mind. They are programmed with full personalities and standard field AI programming, but...They have all procedures, fleet info, etcetera... The main thing they don't have is most of the combat wise stuff they need. They'll need to learn flying skills, combat skills, tactics, and other stuff. Like a new recruit, although they will learn faster than the normal."_

"Well... ONI did say they just needed them online so they can get the others working well... Minor combat setback, but this'll get working"

_"Also, sir. We may have found a way to avoid rampancy. We have this program where they can enter. Not going to get into details, but basically, this should provide a stress-free zone in which they can recuperate after missions. Rampancy is basically the overworking their minds and having memory over-connect. Here they can have a zone where they can interact with others. With this they can also have ways to clear their minds of unnecessary stuff, similar to a human forgetting stuff"_

"So in a way, you'll keep them in a position to be able to last for a bit longer than the average AI?"

_"In theory, they should have at least 10 years in service"  
_"_Director. It seems we have everything ready for activation. AI 1, 2a and 2b are ready" Jacobs said, poking his head within range of the camera_

_"Just waiting for your go, Commander" The director said_

"I told you. Whenever you want to go, I'm ready… The only time you need my go is if it can do damage to the ship or anything" Markus told them

_"The project has officially..." The director said, pushing the button "Gone out of beta."_

_Console: Project AI-2 (LOIDS). Is: [ACTIVE]_

_Proceeding to activate AI. Please Wait..._

_Console: Onboard AI_

_Designation-Name-Status-Operational Status_

_LOID-1 Miku-ACTIVE_

_LOID-2a Len-ACTIVE_

_LOID-2b Rin-ACTIVE_

_[NOTE:] UNSC Midnight Spear has no AI units listed after these three (ZETA-EXCEPTION), however, there are more listed in the program. No further action needed_

_[ERROR]: Program searching for other AI Units. _

_[CONSOLE]: Program terminated. Continuing to complete activation_

_Artificial Intelligence:_

_[COMPLETE]_

_Activate visual avatars?_

_Y__*__/N__

_GENERATING AVATARS_

_[DONE] (78.286 sec.)_


	2. New People, New Tech

Chapter 1: New people, new Beginnings

AN: (SEE NOTE IN BEGINNING OF STORY)

**_UNSC Midnight Spear_**

**_Heavily Modified Marathon-Class Cruiser_**

**_1445 Hours January 024, 2565_**

**[SCIENCE DECK]**

"Generation Complete"

Visual avatars showed up above the three holo-projectors. And what happened after that? Awkward silence…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Uh… Hello…" Jacobs said, interrupting the moment

"Um… Hello, I guess…" Miku had said, looking around at the monitors around them

Then more silence after this end of the conversation. Miku, Len, and Rin exchanged looks. Len looked at the Director and up at the monitor. Jacobs took a step back from the three, and then gave the Director a light elbow tap.

Finally, Zeta interrupted the 'Conversation' they were having. "Director, I think it would be best if you started this conversation… You are the one who activated them"

"Okay then…" said the Director. He was tempted to promote Jacobs to communicate with them, but then first impressions would seem a bit weird… Not as if it wasn't already. "Welcome to the world… I am the Director. Jacobs is the one who is too scared of holograms"

Len snickered a bit at that

"The other scientists have nametags" The Director said, gesturing to the others who were working on the computers "I believe due to the programming you already know each other"

"Yes… We do" Rin said, looking over to her brother

"Well that makes it hell of a lot easier" Jacobs said

"I thought there were more of us." Miku said, turning around to the monitors, then back at the Director

"Oh yeah… The others in the project aren't on this ship" Jacobs said

"Just in case of any threats that may occur. Forerunner tech we may not know about, and what remains of the Covenant" The Director said "Can't risk safety, now can we."

"Makes sense" Len said

"I'm guessing that you guys programmed us?" Rin asked them

"Partially. There were other programmers that had the core machinery. We just readied you for startup and tweaked stuff here and there" Jacobs told them "It's like collaboration. They made the core. Other people made the programs. We finished you guys."

"And added what, exactly?" Miku asked

"Additions to the personality. Tweaked the programs for efficiency. Added basic UNSC data and all that." Jacobs replied, looking at the monitors "All basic starter info. Anything else you want to know?"  
"Not really… You guys?" Miku said, looking at the other two AI

"Nope" Len and Rin both said in unison

The Director looked behind himself, then at the AI, "Great. Now we have new business to discuss"

"So now that we are basically on the same page, I believe we should get ready for some testing of the robotic units." The Director pointed over to them on the other side of the room. They had the same features as the holograms themselves. They also had simulated skin on the outside. It felt similar but was a tad stronger. There were magnetic holsters on the hips of the robots with a M6H on the left and a M7 Caseless SMG on the right

"Okay, now I have a question" Len said "Exactly what are those for?"  
"Combat, communication, other things. Forerunners had their AI have some form of body for usage. All of our AI have a holographic form. You guys will also have a physical. We are trying to make it so that AI can help even more on our ships" The Director said

"So making it-.. Us closer to real humans." Len said, looking back at it

"Pretty much" Jacobs said "Anyone want to try first?"

"Miku?" Rin said, backing up to the edge of the projector

"Sure, I'll give it a try" Miku looked over at Rin "This'll be fun"

"Okay Miku, hold on for a sec. I'm going to need to take your chip out of the projector" The Director said, walking over to it. "You may feel a bit of a jolt of sorts. Not sure how to describe it." He slowly pulled out the chip. Miku's visual avatar disappeared, and then the Director walked over to her robotic unit. There was a slot in where the robots were. It was another holo-projector hooked up to the robot and a standing slot. The Director plugged it in, and Miku showed up on the hologram

"Okay Miku. Whenever you are ready, you can just transfer to the robotic unit" He said

"Like…" Miku said. Her avatar disappeared and the robot's eyes lit up "This?" She said, now in the unit. Her robot had a bit more of a mechanical twinge to her voice, but still sounded quite the same

"Whoa…" Len said, looking at her. Rin was just as amazed

"Exactly. Hold still. We have to remove the wiring first" Jacobs said, slowly unplugging some stuff

"This feels great… You two should really try this" Miku said, looking at the twins.

"How exactly did you do that?" Rin asked, wondering if she could

"Not really sure… I just kinda knew how to once I was plugged in" Miku replied "Ow… Jacobs…"  
"Sorry, sorry" Jacobs said, removing the last wires "You should be able to move now"  
"Wait. Zeta, start recording" The Director said

"I have been this whole time" Zeta said, "There are cameras all around

"Okay. Try getting up" Jacobs told Miku  
Miku slowly got up from the tilted stand, moving her hand "Everything seems to be working…"

"Try moving your arms a bit more"

She then lifted her arm, and then lowered it "Yep. Still working."

"Just keep on moving, slowly to test the robots" The Director said, walking over to Len and Rin "Your turn" He says, pulling their chips out. He then plugs them in to the holo units next to Miku's. They both appeared on the holograms.

Miku walked over to them, slowly as told "You two get what I was saying? Just think…"

"Okay… I think I got it" Rin said, looking over at Len "Ready?"

"Whenever you are, sis" Len looked in her direction

"Just take it easy once you start" The Director said "It's like a real body. Don't stress it that much so quickly"

"Got it…" Len said "Going in…"

"Right about…" Rin prepared for it

"Now…" They both said, now in their robotic units

Jacobs walked over to them, unplugging wires. Other scientists unplugged some others

"Now since the units are now recognizing you, the wires really aren't necessary. There is another machine that can transfer you from chip to body. That machine is simpler. Just lie right on it and it will connect to you." The Director said to them, observing as the twins had their first movements. There will be upgrades to your units but we're just waiting for the initial testing to finish. Now… One of you please go over there to that circular platform"

"I went first last time… One of you two" Miku said, looking at the other two

"Len… Can I have a favor?" Rin asked him, giving him a nudge

"Maybe… What is it?" Len replied, slightly worried

Rin backed up behind Len then pushed him onto the platform "Thanks"

"Ow! Rin!" Len said, tripping and landing on top of the platform. He got up, then looked at Jacobs

"Good enough," Jacobs said, pressing a button. Four markers came up from the sides of the platforms "Just for calibration purposes, press on each of the four. One at a time."  
The four had differing heights so Len pressed the one right in front of him, then the two above. He then kicked the one on the bottom

"Okay… Not exactly what I… Never mind" Jacobs said "Next?"  
"That's it? Wow. I thought it was some other testing thing or whateverthehellyouwanttocall it" Rin said, shaking her head

"Guess you didn't need to do that just now…" Len looked over. He walked off then went behind his sister "Your turn" Len then pushed her into the platform

Rin fell down on the platform, same way as Len "Okay, fine… I guess I should've seen that one coming"

"Oh the family love…" Miku thought, and then looking at Jacobs she asked "Just a question… Was that in their programs?"

"Not really sure… Director?" Jacobs asked

"The programming was made to give them a natural response to all actions. Their reaction is what they would have done if they were really human" The Director said

"So all we do is realistic?" Len asked

"Pretty much" The Director said "Rin. Get ready for calibration"

"Right…" Rin said, getting up. She then pressed the targets. Afterwards Miku did the same

"Sir, Commander Markus is encouraging you to finish in the next half hour. The new recruits are about to arrive and we are just about to head over to the Infinity for training. He also asks if the Loids are ready for standard training" Zeta told them

"Combat training scenarios and tactics classes. They are ready for that"  
"Also he reminds you to clarify with them their visual unit's alteration program" Zeta continued

"Right, right. Almost forgot about that. You will be able to slightly alter your physical appearance for any purposes. If you want to change a bit, or whatever. Also, Miku. Your current hair needs to be altered."  
"Aw… Meah, fine. How and how much?" Miku asked

"Just for combat training and classes, you need to change it so that it is at most shoulder length" The Director said "You should be able to access the program internally"  
"Okay, okay…" Miku said, searching through her unit for it "Okay… I think I found it"

"Just focus on it" The Director said

"Got it…" Then part of Miku's hair started to disappear, in clumps of pixels until it went to the Director's standard

"Can we all do that?" Rin asked

"Yes but only if needed or strongly desired. After the first basic lessons I'll let you guys experiment with the programs and search what you have" The Director said

"Sir… The UNSC Frigate: Depths of Desires is sending in 5 D96-TCE Albatrosses to our main bay. Commander Markus is also requesting that the units go over to the bay so they can meet with the troops" Zeta said

"Got it…" The Director told them "Jacobs. Please assist the three to the main bay."  
"Okay sir… What about you?" Jacobs asked, heading for the door

"I'll fix around here and prep for any other experiments later" The Director said, fixing some machines "Go ahead"

"Well, you three heard him" Jacobs said, "Come on"

The three left the room and the other scientists started fixing the machinery.


	3. Recuits and Missing Entries: Confusing

Chapter 2: Recruits and Missing Entries: Confusing

**AN: **So I think I should add this each chapter since I see so many people doing it... I don't own anything Halo, Vocaloid. I only own OC's

Also, I'm going to add a First Person's Perspective here

**_UNSC Midnight Spear_**

**_Heavily Modified Marathon-Class Cruiser_**

**_1510 Hours January 024, 2565_**  
**Deck 5, Port side, Main Passageway**

**3****rd**** Person**

"Wow… This ship is big…" Rin said, trying to piece the ship parts together, "So… The science deck is two decks above and to the stern of the cruiser by the engine room... And the main bay is?**"**

"Just a few sections in front of us, then you should see it" Jacobs said, looking at the walls "By the way, you should always keep that pistol and SMG with you at all times, in case of a boarding or whatever. You should have spare ammo clips magnetically attached to the sides, but in case you don't" Jacobs walked over to one of the walls. He hit the wall the wall opened up and an ammo cache showed up on the other side of the wall "Small ammo caches are all over the ship. There are about 20 per deck, 30 by the key places around the ship and quarters"

"Didn't expect that coming" Len said, looking in the cache

"Whole bunch of stuff about this ship that weren't in the listing. You guys would have had the ship's specifications in your programming, but we didn't have time for that. We will make some listings for future upgrades, but we have other priorities. It should be faster just to teach you this stuff than to program some upgrades" Jacobs informed them, hitting the cache, and then kept walking

"Wouldn't it be easier to take the ones from previous AI?" Miku asked, following Jacobs

"It would if you didn't have completely different programming than others" Jacobs said "The lead programmers had to make your programs from scratch. It works very differently than the others"

"Okay…" Miku said, looking behind herself

Len checked the cache, then looked at his pistol

"Come on, Len!" Rin yelled back at her brother

"Gimme a sec" Len ran behind them

"Right about here is the Main Bay" Jacobs said, the door opening in front of them

**[MAIN DOCKING BAY]**

"Incoming Albatrosses please clear parking lots 7-12." Zeta said through the loudspeaker of the bay

All five of the dropships landed and opened the bay doors. Several marines in-training squads came out of three and several ODST's and Marine squads came out of the others.

"All recruit marines, please wait for Commander Markus to arrive. Marines and ODST's, please report to your posts assigned beforehand" Zeta said to the squads

Other people unloaded crates of weapons, armor, and ammo. Len looked around and saw heavily armed ODST's, one of them holding a flamethrower  
"What. The. Hell." Len said, looking at the huge gun, then at the guy's overkill visor. It was red with teeth markings on it

"What? The flamethrower or the helmet?" Jacobs asked him

"I'm guessing he's asking about both…" Rin said, looking around at the different soldiers

"The flamethrower is just plain awesome. The helmet is for… Actually, I never found out about that. The Director told me about that squad, Red-Delta. He never went into detail" Jacobs replied

"Well I think we can guess why…" Rin muttered, walking over to her brother.

"The Director told me about his hatred to hammers… I really don't know why." Jacobs said, heading over to the albatrosses.

"All Recruit marines edit order. Please follow posted signs toward Deck 7, Tactical Training starts at 1530" Zeta announced through the loudspeakers

"Damn it…" Jacobs said "We just passed that… Well, I guess it's time for more tours…" Jacobs headed for the door, the other three following

5 minutes passed, and more questions surfaced about the ship

"Okay, okay. Deck 4 has the bay; decks 7 and 8 are training. The bow half deck 7-8 is a training room with CQB and Paintball scenarios. Got it?"  
"Kinda…" Rin said, looking at Jacobs "We might need a map…"

"Yeah, probably…" Len agreed, "Wait. Paintball?"  
"We have refitted pistols that shoot lockdown paint. It pretty much makes you immobile until the paint wears off" Jacobs opened another door "Just head into the room two doors ahead"  
"Okay, thanks" Miku said, running over to the room. The other two followed her. The door in front of them opened

**1****st**** Person Perspective: Thomas Dakota.**

**5 Minutes earlier**

I looked over at the other recruits as they talked about the possibilities about the roster. Ours and the whole new training teams'. I looked down at the page. All of our names were there. I checked the bottom of the list. There were three slots labeled "ENTRY MISSING". I looked around at the others "Anyone figured what the hell this means?" I asked, pointing to the bottom

"You've asked that 5 times in the last few minutes, Tom… Just wait and I'm pretty sure we'll find out soon enough" Haley said to me. Naturally, I ignored her, looking over at some other guys  
"I kinda think she's right, Tom. Besides, if it's not shown, it's probably not there for a reason" Jake told me. I really never pay attention to last names. Unless it's for a CO or something like that, I just don't pay attention.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah" I responded "It's not like anyone else is being an $$hole to me about this, besides her"

"Hey, come on… Give him a break" Someone from the back of the room said

"Well thanks, Alison. Glad to see someone doesn't want to put so much pressure on me…" I said, looking at her "What do you think about it?"  
"Probably some classified tech or something about that. Maybe some experiments like the old SPARTANS" Alison answered. I looked at her

"I thought most of the Spartan programs were scrapped? It's illegal for anyone from the UNSC to make any program like that?" Jake said to Alison

"It's illegal for anyone to make a program like the S-II's or III's…" Alison replied, emphasizing the II and III.  
"Whatever… Smartass…" Jake muttered the last part, and then looking at me "Did you convince this crap to her or something?

"Not at all… Not at all…" I replied, and then looked at the sheet

"You still are looking at that? Seriously?" Haley looked at me "Come on… Just wait. I'm sure our new CO is going to come in right through that door with some form of explanation"

So then I looked out the door and waited. In the next few seconds, three people walk in.  
"Uh…" I said, looking at them. They looked a lot younger than most of us, by about 5 years or so. I'm guessing their like 17-18 or so. "Who the hell are you?"  
"We were told to come here… Is this the wrong place?" The girl the yellow outfit asked someone. I'm guessing her brother or cousin or something like that. Then there was this girl with blue-ish hair.

"Not sure, Rin… Jacobs said right here…" Len poked his head out the door, then back in

At this point I notice something. 1: Why the heck do they already have weapons? 2: What's up with their voices…? It seemed robotic or something like that. Sounded slightly auto tuned or… My thoughts are interrupted by Alison tapping me on the shoulder. I look back "Yeah?"  
"Three of 'em…" She whispered to me "I think they're it…"  
"Are you kidding me?" I turn around, whispering to her "They're like, 18 or something…"  
"Could be" Alison said, sitting down "Not worth rejecting"  
"I'm sorry, did we interrupt?" The girl in blue asked us

"No, no… Not really" I said, looking over at them "Exactly where were you told to go"  
"Right about here…" The only male in that group said to us

"Okay… Who told you to come here?" I asked them

"The Director's assistant… Jacobs, I believe." He responded "If we're in the wrong place, we can just g-"He was elbowed in the gut by his sister

"Len, come on…" His sister said

"What the heck did I do?" He asked. "Seriously, what, Rin"  
"Quit making this harder than it needs to be," She turned around to him

Len shrugged, then looked at the people around me  
Alison whispered to me "The best way to get information… Let them give it to you" She winked and then looked at the others

Jake walked up to them "Okay, okay… So you were told by some people from the science lab to come over here…"  
"Pretty much" The girl in blue said "Yeah, also just ignore the two"  
"Miku…" Len said to her "You're not gonna say anything about this?"  
"Nope…"  
"Anyway…" Jake said to them "You're sure that they told you to come here…"  
"Yes…" Rin responded

"I'm guessing you guys might have been misled. See, this is a room for training purposes, like basic combat procedures" Jake pushed Rin over to the door "So I think you should lea-"  
He was interrupted by Len punching him square in the face

"OW! What the f***?!" Jake yelled, backing up "What was that?"

"Don't touch my sister, $$hole" Len said, standing in front of her

"Wow, I'm starting to like these guys" I said to them, getting up

"I'm just going to stand behind them… Y'know… For safety reasons…" Miku said, backing up to the door

The loudspeaker turned on, and Zeta was heard from the other side _"I really think the Director should have warned you about this, though your Sergeant will. For your sake I hope you do not excessively anger anyone currently in this room. It is for your safety. Once again, your sergeant will explain all about this. Thank you"_

What the heck was that all about that? Nevermind… I looked at Jake "Well, you heard him"

"Shut it, Thomas…" He yelled at me  
"Hey, you did start it by pushing his sister" I pointed out. I can tell he's not really going to have a good relationship with those… New guys…

"Anyway…" Alison interrupted the conversation, "I'm Alison, this guy is Thomas" She pointed to me with her thumb "That jerk is Jake. Haley is the other girl here, and the guy in the back is… Actually he never introduced himself…"  
To think of it, I never noticed him. He's been quiet all this time.  
"Michael" He said to us. I looked at him, then asked  
"Okay… How the hell didn't we know you were there?"  
"Probably because you were busy arguing with the two about random crap."

"Okay, okay…" Miku interrupted us "I'm guessing you already heard out names"

"Definitely" Alison answered, looking at Jake "And I'm guessing Jake learned a bit more than he bargained for" She laughed a bit

I joined in. And for some reason I think I heard Haley laugh just a bit. Jake, of course thought it'd be okay to ether punch me or the wall… Instead, he walked up to Rin, but was cut off by Len glaring at him

I could guess that we'd end up as a great squad... It's a longshot, but it's possible


	4. CHAT LOG

**Inbetweener: Chapters 2+3  
Help from the Chari's**

**(AN: **This isn't part of the story. If you've seen RVB you should understand. If not, well, here's a summary. This is like an in between chapter-ish thing. It's where the fourth wall is completely removed from the story for a moment in time. These aren't connected much to the story, just explaining crap. It's like this: I and the Chari's are having a chat about what to write and all that. Kay, I'm done here. Just… Read the chat)

**Teh_Firestorm**: Okay guys… So, Rin and Alison said they wanted to do me a favor. Something about writing and all that, and how they want to add some stuff.

**Kagamine_Rin**: Yeah, we did… Alison? Want to explain?

**Alison_T: **Okay. We feel that you really haven't been doing a good job in describing the OC's in your story.

**Teh_Firestorm**: Well, sorry. Part of chapter 2 was written by Thomas

**Alison_T: **Not really your best idea because… Well… He sucks at describing that crap

**Kagamine_Len: **I would just like to point out I had nothing to do with this. Neither did the others. They just wanted me to tell you that

**Teh_Firestorm: **Okay then… Wait, where are they?

**Kagamine_Len: **Dunno. They just left a post-it note on my bed

**Kagamine_Rin: **. They left it under my pillow… Len saw a post-it and tried to get it while I was still sleeping…

**Teh_Firestorm: ***Sigh* Can you two talk about this later? Okay, so

**Gryphon has joined chat**

**Gryphon: **Hey, Fire. I was just wondering. So, do I give Caboose the TNT now or do I wa-

**Teh_Firestorm: **GRYPHON! GET OUT OF HERE!

**Gryphon has been kicked by host**

**Alison_T: **Who the hell was that?

**Teh_Firestorm: **Someone else from another story… He was going to spoil the whole thing… Nevermind.

**Kagamine_Rin: **That $$hole still hasn't said sorry for drop-

**Teh_Firestorm: **RIN! I told you; don't say anything about Vocacraft off-set

**Kagamine_Rin: **Fine, fine…

**Teh_Firestorm: **Can we avoid spoiling any more future events and stories from now on and get to your ideas?

**Alison_T: **Okay. Rin and I thought it would be good to give a basic idea on what the characters look like, since you've been leaving that out for a while

**Teh_Firestorm: **Then start.

**Alison_T: **We've got a whole thing set up. Rin, mind pasting it here?

**Kagamine_Rin**: Okay… Right here

**Name: **Alison T. /Thomas D. /Jake I. /Haley B./ Michael J.  
**Age: **21/20/23/22/21  
**Height: **(Note from Rin: Okay… I didn't count.  
**Eye Color: **Blue, Brown, Gray, Black, Black  
**Hair Color: **Red, Black, Black, Blonde, Black  
**Hair Style: **Ponytail, Standard/Slightly longer, Buzz, Neck-Length, Buzz.**  
Weapon of Choice: **Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Sticky Detonator, Assault Rifle, Rocket Launcher.

**Teh_Firestorm: **Okay... Wow, when'd you make this?

**Alison_T: **Between scenes when you decided that we should have Len punch Jake in the face

**Kagamine_Len: **Which I enjoyed

**Teh_Firestorm: **Oh… Okay…

**Kagamine_Rin: **We even decided to do one on The Director, but someone deleted them…

**Kagamine_Len: **Told you, it was Haley

**Kagamine_Rin: **Yeah, yeah.

**Teh_Firestorm: **Okay then… Is that all?

**Alison_T: **Oh yeah… Right… Uh, Jake took the leisure of taking a video of you in the shower singing "Call Me Maybe"

**Teh_Firestorm: **You have no proof that was me. Now shut up or I'll kill you

**Kagamine_Rin: **_~So call me maybe._

**Teh_Firestorm: **Damn, Rin.

**Alison_T: **Hehe…

**Teh_Firestorm: **Okay, I think I have to get back to working with the other group. Rin, Len, get ready.

**Kagamine_Rin: **I'll tell him about that

**Kagamine_Rin has left**

**Kagamine_Len has left**

**Alison_T: **So what was that all about?

**Teh_Firestorm: **I'll tell you. So, I'm writing this other thing with them and some other guys from Mi-

**[YOU HAVE BEEN KICKED FROM SESSION]**


	5. Paintballs and CDs

Chapter 3: Paintballs and CD's.

**(A/N: **If anyone actually reads these stories, then I am sorry for the wait. I got caught up in homework and really didn't have much time to write… In fact, I should be doing home work, right now… Anyway: I don't own anything Halo or Vocaloid)

(**Kagamine Rin: **Well, Firestorm forgot to tell you about this… I told him later that Alison and I were kidding about Jake and the Sticky detonator… I guess he forgot… Ah well, enjoy)

**_UNSC Midnight Spear_**

**_Heavily Modified Marathon-Class Cruiser_**

**_1550 Hours January 024, 2565_**

**_Thomas Dakota's Perspective_**

So after about 5 minutes of more talking about information, the new guys who claim to be AI, not telling us a thing, and more threats to Jake, some new guy shows up, in ODST armor

"So there's been another change of plans, yet again. I've been told to get you over to the training simulator. Close quarters lockdown paintballing… Damn, this'll be fun. Anyway, Commander Markus wants to learn what you recruits already know about combat. And since these are going to be specialized teams, he wants you guys ready for training. He also thinks that you guys were pretty good in the previous training, so this'll be recruit testing. You should know where they are. Just follow the others" He walked out the door, and I vaguely heard him say "Damn… Their screwed"

Haley spoke up "Did he really just say that?"

"So I wasn't the only one who heard him…" I muttered, getting up from my seat

"Come on… This might be fun" Rin said to us, shrugging "Maybe…"

"It's called lockdown paint. Basically, we get a suit of light armor and weapons refitted for paintball rounds. Then we get in a firefight. If you get hit, the armor might lock a bit where you got hit, and it hurts" Jake informed her, shaking his head

Alison then looked at the three "It's a method the Freelancers used a while back. It was painful but effective ways of testing the skill of their agents. It also sorts out the elite from the experts."

"We're supposed to be here to receive advanced training for future events" I pointed out

"Aren't those what ODST's and S4's are for?" Haley asked us "Intense training?"

"I guess we'll find out. Come on" Alison said, heading out the door

The three AI followed. I then got up, and then headed for the door Miku looked behind, gesturing to Jake and Haley to come too. Michael, somehow, was right in front of Alison. Anyway, afterwards we just headed for the training simulator room.

**_Two minutes later_**

**_Alison T_****_'s Perspective_**

_(Jk, jk.)_

We walk into the training armory. All of us put on out armor for the simulation. Apparently the… AI? I'm still not sure what to call them… Anyway, they seemed to be okay with weaponry and armor, because they had no problem putting on the suits and the armor pieces. It really wasn't much. It was just a few armor pieces and rubber suiting for the arms and legs. There were also standard ODST helmets. Then, I looked at the weapons they had refitted. They had some refitted pistols. I automatically grabbed one of those. Then there were assortments of rifles and other weapons. I looked to my right. Michael grabbed a pistol and rocket launcher. Haley grabbed a standard assault rifle and an SMG. I grabbed a few clips of ammo and checked the pellets. They were bullet sized paintballs. I looked at the AI. Len grabbed one of the pistols, looked down the side of the gun and accidentally shot the floor. I think he just tried to get a feel for how it worked

"Damn… Okay, these things have kick…" Len said, holstering the pistol. I just now realized they had weapons before hand when I looked in their locker.

Anyway, I grabbed a refitted sniper rifle. I looked for Thomas and Jake. Thomas grabbed a shotgun, and Jake grabbed a battle rifle and an SMG.

"Hey Len. If you think that's got kick, try a shotgun. After a while, you'll get used to it" Thomas said to him, loading a few ammo pieces into it. I walked over to Thomas, putting the helmet on.

"You guys ready?" I asked them, loading my sniper rifle

"Really? A sniper rifle?" Thomas asked me

"It's not bad. Miku's grabbing one" I pointed to her

"Yeah, just for safety reasons" Miku got it, putting a clip in it.

Then I saw Len look at his sister, loading an SMG and a DMR.

"You guys okay?" I looked at the AI. Len nodded to me.

_"Tournament Round 1: Team Hailstorm vs. Team Firebird" _Zeta announced through the speakers

"Team Firebird. That's us." Jake said, looking out the window

_"Teams. Please step out to the playing field"_

The doors in front of us opened, and we all walked out. I looked down the scope of the sniper rifle, and saw the other eight in the other team

"Same number as us. Good." I said, lowering the gun. As I said it, several pillars emerged from the floor

_"Round begin, in 3…2…1… Start Simulation"_

"Hey, Alison? They all don't have snipers, now do they?" Thomas asked me, I looked over and took a shot at them

"You guys might wanna back behind a pillar now…" I said.

Haley and Michael immediately bolted to the left. I then looked over at the AI and Jake. Thomas was right next to me, and I took two more shots. More and more pink and blue paint flew past me.

"Well, this sucked faster than I thought it would." Thomas said, throwing a paint grenade. The whole field was about 70 yards, but still was a firefight. I then saw Michael dive in front of my line of sight, firing off two rockets

"Wow, Michael. Nice" Jake said over the radio.

Then I turned to Miku, who was on my right

"Three of them between you and me" She yelled, turning around the corner of the pillar, taking two shots

"Got it" I then fired down the lane, firing two. I look over at Len and Rin

**_Len Kagamine's Perspective_**

"Shit… Pinned down" I looked over at the four who were going full auto on us. I looked at my sister, making sure she wasn't hit. I checked my weapons "Just two pistols… Wow…"  
"Told you, should have prepped more…" My twin sister said to me, firing a full magazine of shots in their direction from her DMR

"Wait… Rin, I have an idea." I checked my pistols, and then looked at the others. "Cover me!" I ran in, three pillars in front, spamming the triggers of the pistols. I look behind for just a second, and I see the three girls shooting their weapons in my general direction. Alison's face shows up on my visor

"Really Len? This is your plan?"  
"Well sorry…" I said, taking cover behind a pillar. I see someone walk past me. I take no time to react; I just fired my pistol to the back of his head. Paint covered the back of his helmet, and when he turned around, I unloaded both of them into his helmet. He fell down to the ground

"_Team Hailstorm has 3 units locked down. Team Firebird has 1"_

"Who got down?" Thomas asked through the radio

I looked around the corner, and saw the other team; Shooting Haley in the helmet "Well… That answers your question…" I muttered, throwing in a paint grenade.

"Len! Watch out!" Alison said over the microphone. I saw the grenade right next to me, in the air, just about to explode. After that, I see a blur of blue paint flash right by, hitting the grenade. It was covered in paint and didn't explode.

"Well, crap." I said, shooting a few rounds into the group. "Didn't Michael have a rocket launcher? Because I kinda need it just about no-"

I see two rockets fly by at the group, them splitting up "Good enough" I turn around, then notice two guys behind me. I pull my pistols up at them, but hear a crackle from behind. I try and react, but I see three paintballs headed right for my helmet and chestpeice

_"Len Kagamine has been locked down"_

Well, crap. I'm screwed, aren't I?

"Len! Are you okay?" My sister asked me through the radio

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I said shaking my head inside my helmet "You okay?" I really didn't see anything, but I heard several gunshots and paintballs flying all over the place. After two minutes, I was able to see through my helmet. I saw Rin look down at me on the ground, holding a shotgun. She shot two rounds, and then lowered the gun.

_"All targets locked. Team Firebird advances to the next round"_

My suit unlocked, and the paint started to disappear. Rin helped me up "Thanks sis." I said to her

"Meah, it really wasn't that hard" Rin told me, dropping the shotgun to our right

"Are you kidding? She locked 4 guys" Thomas said to us

"Where was Miku the whole time?" I asked them, looking around

"I was covering Michael. Remember those rockets and the paintballs? I distracted them… Long story. I'll tell you later" Miku responded, putting the sniper rifle down.

"Okay then…" Rin said to her. I then saw Haley, who took off her helmet, dropping it

"Damn…" She said, kicking it over to us

"What's her deal? We won" Miku asked, shrugging

"She's just a bitch. Like Jake" Alison said to us, walking over to the armory

"Yeah. Wait, what?" Jake said, following her

We all then took off the suits and returned the weapons. Then we went up to the observation module.

"Damn, dude" Someone said as I walked in "What the hell was that?"  
"Uh…" I looked at him "What do you mean?"

"That gutsy move just earlier, wow. Was that just stupid or what?"

"Instant planning?" I suggested to him, shrugging. "I really didn't know. I just saw an opportunity"

"Hehe. Well, I guess it was a good sacrifice. You distracted them and your team had some time go get them"

_"Round 2: Team Phantom vs. Team Lance. Round 3: Team Blaze vs. Team Crystal. The next rosters will be announced afterwards. Round 2 will start in two minutes"_

**(TIME SKIP: 20 MINUTES)**

_"The teams moving on are: Firebird, Phantom, Crystal, Plasma, Sabre, Enigma, Zealot, and Savannah. Next training scenario is at 1000 tomorrow"_

**(ANOTHER TIMESKIP: 1900) **

**(A/N: **Alison: Really? Time skips?

Me: Yeah, I think this might be a good opportunity to have some stories for later times

Alison: Once again, really?

Me: Yeah, I was bored.)

**_Alison T's Perspective_**

So, we all got our quarter's assignments. We all were in the same corridor. The only thing that I noticed different is that ours were a tad closer to the science labs. Probably because of the AI, but eh, doesn't really matter. I shared a room with Haley. Jake, Michael, and Thomas were together, and the other three in the same room. I walked into my room and saw that it was a decent sized room with two beds, probably three for the others. I checked the closet and there was the two bags I had and the two Haley had brought with her. Mainly in there I had basic spare clothing, computer crap and all that. I turned around and saw there was one computer there. Anyway… I searched through my bag, and found some old CD my family had… It was really scratched up, and had only one piece of music readable, and it was a gif and music of a f***ing pop tart cat. I really don't know why my sister kept that, but still. I grabbed it then walked over to another room. Rin and Miku were the only ones there

"Hey, where's Len?" I ask them, putting the CD in my pocket

"Over with the other guys" Rin says, sitting on the bed "Sup?"

"Just wanted to give you guys something" I pulled the CD out "My computer could never read this, except for one thing… I'm not really sure what else is in there, and what you guys can really do, but… Yeah, sure" I handed Miku the CD, and she looked at it

"What do you think is on here?" She asked me, looking at both sides

"Probably some old family photos or something. Maybe some music? I really have no idea. My sister just gave it to me" I responded, exiting the door "Later" I walked back into our room and layed down on the bed.

(Whoa! 2k words in one chapter? Damn Alison

(Hehe.)


End file.
